shadow the fat guy that was stuck
by kaafatlol
Summary: the story of a fat guy stuck
1. the BIG butt problem

shadow the hedgehog has gaighned 298 pounds so sonic and freinds think he needs to lose weight

lets go to this cave said sonic

whatever said shadow

when shadow walks he needs to take baby steps

theirs a tiny hole shadow knuckles said

hope you can suck in your stomach sonic said so shadow did butt he forgot his butt

oh no im stuck said shadow

his fat butt was stuck in the tiny hole

is that so cute said amy

hows it cute but its funny how his fat butt is stuck said sonic

look everbody he just needs a push said knuckles

he pushes shadows wide ass out of the cace entery

but when he gets out he starts eating a candy bar

what A lard ass wisperd knuckles telling sonic later sonic notices shadows ass and thighs jiggle when he walks

yo knuckles *laufing* look at shadows ass lol said sonic laufing knuckles sees

omg thats so gross said knuckles

so later shadow comes across the most fattening food he can find...chocolate lake im so starving said shadow then he gets in and starts eating it all

holy crap shadow you lard ass said knuckles

soom he drank it all shadow has his weight at 34,537 pounds makeing him the fattest heghog ever he looked like a huge glob of lard with eyes mouth and hair me...hungry said shadow

thats all you get said sonic

your really fat you heavevy ass jiggly heghog said sonic

thats it said shadow

as soon as he started walking he fell down

you glob of fat said knuckles come on I can take you said shadow

bring it on fat boy said sonic sonic started to punch shadows stomach wiched jiggled I give up said shadow

ok then lets get your fat ass home

well he had to get through the hole again

ok shadow suck in your fat ass and stomach said sonic you got your wide ass in their i think you can do it again

later...

help sonic im stuck i cant feel my ass said shadow

your fat ass is so stuck in there i have no butter with me to get you out said sonic but they found a another hole sonic told kuckles to get him out he was missing his show

damnit shadow you fucking twinkie eating loly pop sucking lard ass said knuckles

I could beet your jiggly ass in a race whale ass yelled knuckles as knuckles was yelling shadow desprettly trying to get out but his fat butt cant get out

omg shadow you lard fucking ass yelled shadow

kuckles went up to his ass

knuckles head size of a kids head

shadows candy ass size of a house

so he went up to his jiggly ass and pushed it but he was bumped back and when he saw shadows ass it jiggled so heavavly the cave started to brake come on lard ass we need to get out of here said knuckles he pushed shadows ass so much the pressure of the hole gave in and broke the hole in the cave lets go lard ass yelled kuckles

shadow the fat ass hedghog threw himself into the opening but he was to late the rocks were falling but wrer bounced of by shadows bouncy ass but he was stuck again NO NOOOOO!!! YOU LARD ASS IF YOU WHERE FASTER yelled knuckles he started kicking shadows ass it jiggled and wiggled

but he heard a streching sound yes knuckles I know im a lard ass said shadow who was in the other side of his fat ass im a new kind of strechy lard ass he streched his body butt his butt was a problem

hum screamed shadow then his ass made streching it took 2 hours to get his wide behind out due to the size the hole was then he they wrer free

the big fat lard ass end


	2. Chapter 2 tightly handeld

CHAPTER 2 TIGHTLY HANDLED

atfter they left the cave shadow the fat ass and knuckles went to sonics party

I dont know if we can squeeze YOU in said sonic gigiling

really funny your mean said shadow

so shadow walks in his house

hay you fit its a dream you never fit anywhere like in a car renember your fat took up 99% of the car said sonic

thats before i lost weight said shadow

yah like 2 pounds you walked 2 inches said sonic

im lazy i will imit that i dis not walk i had my car said shadow

shadow your so lazy and fat lets go outside said sonic

BUTT shadow got into a tight squezze

oh no shadow stop yanking said sonic

im stuck yelled shadow

then their was a pop that was shadows fat ass freeing itself but as soon as his butt got free sonics house was destroyed

NO YOU FAT ASS YOU JIGGLEY MONSTER YOU BIG BAG OF LARD AND CANDY GET YOUR WIDE ASS IN THE CAR screamed sonic he stuffed him in the car to sonic shadow looked like a blob of fat

so sonic drove him to a ice cream place

shadow will have one on every thing and 34 large freies said sonic

why asked shadow

your fat body destroyed my house im going to get you fatter an fatter and fatter untill your a huge glob of fat and you cant fit in any doors

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 THE BIG PLAN

CHAPTER 3 THE BIG PLAN

after they ate shadow and sonic walked home

well shadow was carried

god shadow your weight screamed sonic

stop whining said shadow

sonic droped shadow

he jiggled

oh lord that's funny said sonic

knuckles came and graped shadows arm

he owes me a tv show and 2 hot dogs well he owes me a house said sonic as he grips shadows arm

easy said shadow

HE OWES ME HIS BUTT IN A TIGHT HOLE PICTURE said Amy as she grabbed shadows left leg

shadow was streching so much

WELL HE OWES ME 10 BURGERS 123 MILKSHAKES AND 34 POUNDS OF LARD SCREAMED SILVER as he grabbed shadows the right flabby leg they started to pull on his parts

help screamed shadow

then cream started walking over

but they let go of shadow

LET HIS LARD ASS BOUNCE said silver look out cream screamed sonic

knuckles ran in front of shadow and grabbed his stomach fat shadow stopped

latter they all went to the doctor

can you x ray his stomach

sure said silver who has a job

oh my god 5,612,456 things in their that's about 1 million pounds said silver

how was i able to lift him up asked sonic

he did not put all his weight on you if he did you would be dead said silver

boy you really need to lose 1 million pounds said silver

I dont want to it keeps me warm and Ilove eating said shadow

sonic come here whispered silver

what whispered sonic

make sure you bring him home tell him to stay outside and report him to animal control said silver

tell them you seen a over weight hedgehog a big one huge one said silver

and then they will take him away and they will make him lose weight said silver


End file.
